La Verdad
by naru.gaarafan
Summary: Neo se despierta y algo extraño ocurre en el mundo... está solo. Poco a poco se irá reuniendo con un grupo de personajes que al igual que él, se han despertado de la misma manera. Entre todos intentarán descubrir La Verdad...


Mmmmh, no se si será una práctica muy común el mezclar personajes de distintas series o películas en un mismo Fanfiction… yo como soy así de retorcida y extraña he querido probar a ver. Se me está ocurriendo esta historia en la que voy a incluir a mis favoritos, a ver qué os parece.

LA VERDAD

Como cada mañana, sonó el despertador. Muy sobresaltado, Neo lo paró de un golpe y se enderezó maldiciendo. De nuevo llegaría tarde al trabajo. Iban ya tres en esa misma semana y estaba seguro que a su jefe no le gustaría nada, esta vez se las cargaría con todo el equipo.

Se lavó y vistió deprisa, poniéndose un traje que no le sentaba nada bien. Se marchó a la calle sin desayunar, ya lo haría en la oficina.

Para colmo estaba lloviendo, por lo que el tráfico estaría imposible. "Perfecto" se dijo a sí mismo en tono escéptico mientras salía con su coche raudo hacia el trabajo.

Pero cuando salió del parking a la calle, enseguida se dio cuenta de algo… no había coches, nada de tráfico. Miró la hora en el salpicadero, este marcaba las 8:40 h.

Puso en marcha el parabrisas, llovía a cántaros y estaba oscuro, pero no se cruzó con ningún sólo coche, lo cual le resultó bastante extraño.

Al cabo de pocos minutos entró en el parking de su empresa y subió corriendo hasta su lugar de trabajo. No se cruzó con nadie. Y al salir del ascensor, se quedó paralizado y miró su reloj, eran las 9:10 h.

Las luces estaban encendidas, pero no oía ni un murmullo, ni golpeteos en los teclados, ni faxes o teléfonos sonando, nada. Recorrió el pasillo, pasando por los diferentes puestos y… no había nadie.

Neo se preguntó entonces si aquel día no sería fiesta, o fin de semana, no sería la primera vez que pierde la noción del tiempo o de la realidad.

"Debo de estar soñando" se dijo. "No, esto es real".

Neo llegó a su puesto de trabajo y miró su calendario, estaba seguro que era día laborable y no recordaba que le diesen ningún aviso de nada. Además, las luces estaban encendidas, por lo que tendría que haber alguien, algún tipo de actividad. Luego pensó que quizás estuviesen reunidos en otra planta, alguna reunión a la cual él no hubiese sido convocado, pero igualmente le resultó extraño.

Pasó una hora y Neo estaba delante del ordenador sin hacer nada, no lo había encendido siquiera. Se pellizcaba continuamente para estar seguro de que no estaba soñando. Luego se dirigió al despacho de su jefe, la puerta estaba abierta y no había nadie dentro. Nervioso, se dirigió a todos los lugares que conocía del edificio, pero no había absolutamente nadie. Todo era un sepulcral silencio.

Desesperado, Neo decidió salir a la calle. Continuaba lloviendo pero este dejó que el agua le empapase por completo. Cerró los ojos y se quedó quieto, dejando que la lluvia le golpease en su rostro, entonces respiró profundamente. Al abrirlos, observó que en la calle tampoco había movimiento alguno, ni coches, ni gente, nada. Sólo se oía la lluvia golpeando incansable sobre el asfalto.

De pronto, Neo escuchó un timbrazo que le sobresaltó, era su móvil. Muy nervioso rebuscó en la chaqueta y lo abrió para ver quien era. El nombre le resultaba desconocido, pero en aquel momento tan sólo quería hablar con alguien y asegurarse por si pasaba algo, algo que explicase por qué aquel día se había despertado solo.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Tú también te has dado cuenta, no?

La voz que sonaba al otro lado era la de un chico. Era una voz muy grave y tranquila, pausada.

- ¿Quién… quién es¿Qué está ocurriendo?

- Estoy solo – dijo la voz.

Neo no supo que decir y se quedó callado, pero al cabo de poco aquel chico continuó hablando pausadamente.

- Hoy estamos solos en el mundo. Debemos encontrarnos, debajo del puente, en diez minutos. Y… al colgar, mira la agenda de tu móvil.

Dicho esto, aquel chico colgó. Neo se quedó totalmente paralizado, no podía pensar con claridad. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Sin pensarlo mucho, hizo lo que aquel chico le había ordenado, comenzó a andar pesadamente bajo la lluvia y comprobó la agenda de su móvil. Se detuvo a los pocos pasos.

En la agenda sólo figuraba un número de teléfono, el de aquel chico con ese nombre extraño. ¿Qué había ocurrido con sus contactos? Decididamente, aquello no podía ser real.

Neo anduvo por la calle completamente desierta, sin cruzarse con nadie y sin ver pasar un maldito coche. Muy pronto vio el puente y a alguien que le aguardaba debajo, protegiéndose de la lluvia, tenía que ser él. Neo se detuvo a pocos metros y sólo distinguía la silueta oscura de aquel chico que se encontraba contra la pared, de brazos cruzados.

- Perdona¿eres tú el que me has llamado¿te llamas Gaara?

(continuará)


End file.
